J’Adore Dior
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: Every Valenitne's Day, she shunned him down. Not this year. This year he was going to win her over, using the language of love. A Valentine's Day oneshot.


J'Adore Dior

By: Ashley's Fool

Summary: Every Valenitne's Day, she shunned him down. Not this year. This year he was going to win her over, using the language of love. A Valentine one-shot.

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: K+

_**A/N: **This is just some random thing I made for those who love to read a Troypay Valentine fic! it's pointless, but hey, it's a one-shot! So on with the story! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

_

She parked in her proper spot, as she checked her make-up. Fortunately she was wearing the right outfit. She was wearing a white satin dress-with a V-neck, which excentuated her curves, with black Dior high heels. She had to look perfect, after all, today was Valentine's Day, even though it was her least favorite holiday. She could picture it now; Kelsi and Jason sharing a strawberry smoothie, Taylor and Chad French kissing in the hallway, and Ryan showering Gabriella with extravagant gifts to express his love for her. She dreaded this day, no one was there to tell her how beautiful she was, or give her any gifts. She had someone before, but because of her stubbornness, she lost him. But she was going to overcome her loathe for the meaningless holiday and plaster on a fake smile.

She opened her black Dior purse, and pulled out her Rhinestone-covered compact mirror. She applied the make-up with swift and graceful movements, hiding any wanted blemishes. She checked her compact mirror for the last time. She smiled a sly smile, knowing that she looked perfect. She knew that she would at least get the attention of at least one boy at East High, tying his hormones in a knot. She hope that it would be _him_.

* * *

He placed the CD in his CD player as he sat on the bus. His best friend Chad sat right next to him, holding a Valentines Day present that was in a red frilly bag. "I hope Tay likes what I am going to give her." Chad stated. "It took me a week to figure out the perfect gift, but I found it! Isn't that great!" He shouted to Troy; but Troy was not paying any attention. He had his eyes closed, his mind in a concentrated state. Chad nudged him on the shoulder, causing Troy to move violently. He pressed a button on his CD and turned his attention to Chad. 

"What the hell was that for!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, dude. It's just what the hell are you doing?" Chad asked.

"As you can see, I am listening to my CD player right now." Troy answered.

"Yeah, but why? I mean don't you have an Ipod?"

"I do, but I can't listen to a French CD because I have not downloaded French songs on my Ipod." Troy replied.

"Okay, but why are you listening to French songs?" Chad asked.

"Because I want to." Troy lied. Truth was, that in order to impress _her, _he had to wow her. He could remember countless of occasions when Sharpay Evans turned him down on Valentines Day.

In 4th grade, he gave her a small heart-shaped Hallmark card, which read "Would you be my Valentine." A week prior to that, he practiced his handwriting skills to write the message as neat as any 4th grader can write. Sharpay took one look at it and ripped it into nice little disposable pieces.

In 5th grade, he bought her a small white teddy bear that was covered in red little hearts. Sharpay took out her pink scissors and pierced the lifeless bear's eyes, and handed it right back to him.

In 6th grade, he wrote her a poem professing his love for her. He handed it to her in a sealed pink envelope. Sharpay opened it and read it and handed it to Martha Cox, telling her it was from Troy. Troy had to go incognito from her for a week.

In 7th grade, he gave her a bouquet of delicate, beautiful roses. Sharpay gazed at the gorgeous bouquet and shouted, "I hate roses!" shoving it right back to Troy, three pieces of thorn puncturing his palm.

In 8th grade, he gave her a heart-shaped box of chocolates, which was his biggest mistake. Sharpay, being the overly dramatic adolescent that she is, believed that Troy was implying that she was fat. She handed it to Martha and told her that Troy gave it to her because he knew how much she like "food." Troy came home with 4 bruises, and a soar chest.

Freshman, year, he was able to buy Sharpay a Louis Vutton handbag, which he had been saving up during the summer while he mowed lawns for neighbors. Once he handed it to her, she replied in her snotty high pitched voice, "I have that one already." That was the last straw. He shouted "That is it! I have liked you for so goddamn long! I have done everything that I could think of! And you are just an ungrateful little brat!" He stormed out throwing the purse in a trash bin.

Sophomore year, he gave her nothing. No card, chocolate, or expensive gift. He even had the audacity to not even say "Happy Valentine's Day." Now, junior year, he realized that he could never get over her… she was the one for him. Now, he was going to do anything that it took to show her how much he cared.

* * *

Sharpay strutted down the hallways, hormonal boys gawking at her. She smiled an inward smile, it felt good to be noticed. She made it to her locker, and put her combination into the lock. She opened her locker and placed her belonging inside, and took out the books she needed for her first class. Her best friend appeared, as she clapped for joy. The brunette wore a pink frilly shirt with a lilac skirt. "Hey Sharpay!" she greeted her. 

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay returned the greeting.

"Look what Ryan gave me!" Gabi showed Sharpay her hand. In her ring finger, was a platinum band, with small diamonds circling it. "It's a promise ring! To show that we will be together forever!" Gabriella explained.

"That's lovely Gabs." Sharpay replied.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Shar!" Gabriella apologized. "I forgot that you don't have a Valentine. Here I am showing off what Ryan got me, when you…"

"Gabriella! It's fine!" Sharpay told her, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm okay. You should be with Ryan. After all, it's Valentine's Day." Sharpay reasoned.

"Are you sure? I could be hang out with you if you want." Gabriella answered.

"No. Valentine's Day is a day to spend with the person you love. So go be with him." Sharpay explained. "We can hang out tomorrow and you can tell me everything that happens today."

"Okay, Shar." Gabriella gave her a friendly hug and kiss, and made her way to her love. Meanwhile, Sharpay let out a sigh of relief, as much as she loved her friend, she could get annoying at times, but you could never hate the girl.

Just then, Sharpay felt rough hands touch her waist, causing her to immediately turn to see who it was. "What do you want Tr… Bolton?" she asked coolly. As much as she wanted to be with him, she did not liked to be played.

"I want you." he answered her question. Sharpay slammed her locker and began to walk away, Troy following.

"Leave me alone Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Don't make me cause a scene!"

"Oh you love making a scene!" he blurted out. Sharpay abruptly stopped, and faced Troy, sending him a death glare.

"I didn't mean that." he apologized.

"I don't get you Troy. First, you say you want me then you insult me. Make up your mind!"

"I already have! I want you to be my Valentine!"

"You're going to have to earn that title!" Sharpay retorted, he words sounding like poison. She began to storm off, until she heard Troy loudly singing:

_Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
Je ne sais pas what to do  
You know youve completely  
Stolen my heart _

Morning, noon and night-time too  
Toujours, wondering what to do  
That's the way I've felt  
Right from the start

Ah, cherie!  
My love for you is tres, tres fort  
Wish my french were good enough  
I'd tell you so much more

But I hope that you compree  
All the things you mean to me  
Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
I love you, yes I do

Wish my french were good enough  
I'd tell you so much more

But I hope that you compree  
All the things you mean to me  
Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
I love you, yes I do

Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
I love you, yes I do

Although Troy's french was not up to par, he still sounded beautiful in Sharpay's mind. Sure, he may have butchered some of French words, but it was the fact that he tried to learn the song. "You learned that… for me?" Sharpay asked in almost a whisper.

"Yeah. So what if I had to practice it every day for 2 months just to be able to know the basic words. You are worth it." He leaned closer to the vixen, their eyes locked. He pulled out a small, black velvet box and placed it onto Sharpay's agile hands. She opened it. It was a Christian Dior Onyx Diamond necklace. It was a smart looking, sophisticated and chic necklace. The stunning diamond collar was amplified by black glass-like pieces of onyx. The brilliant, sparkling crystals were set into thickly-plated, platinum. Sharpay was awestruck, while Troy had a goofy grin on his face.

Sharpay replied. "_J'adore Dior._"

Troy mumbled in her ear. "Well, _je t'aime la belle femme_." Sharpay blushed a crimson red as Troy helped her put on the necklace.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sharpay." he mumbled as he placed his lips onto hers as they shared a passionate kiss. Sharpay pulled away and whispered into his ear,

"_Je t'aime le beau homme." _She was rewarded with a blushing Troy and his lips crashing onto hers, the two never wanting to let go. Who knew the Drama Queen adored Dior.

**The End.

* * *

**

_**A/N: **Haha! I am done! I am glad that I did this! Anyway, in the song, it is sung by Nat King Cole. But it was written by Anna Sosenko. There are some French grammatical errors, but I left them there because that is how the song is intended to be like. So that is all and to those who actually like this meaningless holiday, "Happy Valentine's Day!"_

_You may now review._


End file.
